Miranda
History A female magic-user, she was first introduced in "Shadow of a Dark Queen", where she helped Erik von Darkmoor and Rupert Avery. She is described as being a tall regal woman approximatly 5ft 9" with dark hair and eyes that changed from brown to green depending on her mood. At the time when she met Erik and Rupert she was working on behalf of Keshian Intelligence. She is said to be 250 years old. Serpent war She was shown later as being familiar (and intimate) with Captain Calis of the Crimson Eagles mercenaries. She later joined the mercenaries on their journey to Novindus, where she rescued a female ocedhel and her twin children from raiders, and almost dying while dueling with magic against Pantathian priests. Later, she sought out Pug to help find Macros the Black , whom she revealed is her father, and her mother being the Emerald Queen. During the events of the Serpentwar, she slowly became romantically involved with Pug, eventually becoming his wife. She was present at Sethanon when Calis. Pug, Nakor and Brother Dominic sought to undo the Lifestone and defeat the Demon Jakan. As a result of the effects of the Lifestone being dismantled she was again able to conceive and she went on to have two sons, Caleb and Magnus with Pug. Darkwar During the Darkwar she was a key figure in the battle on Kelewan against the Dasati. Initially she was captured by two Deathpriests with the aid of Sidi but she was able to escape from their torture of her and return to the Assembly with warning of the coming invasion. Later when the High Council was destroyed by a Dasati attack she was able to provide Kingdom Generals to the Tsurani so they could mount a fight against the Dasati. Death 10 years after the events of the Darkwar, Demons were summoned and sent to Sorcerer's Isle. Miranda died in the battle when a Demon ripped out her throat. Rebirth It is revealed that both Miranda and Nakor's memories had been reborn in the 5th plane of the Demon Realm. Kalkin, also known as Banath, the Midkemian God of Trickery had placed her memories and feelings into a demon called Child, she form grows in power and strength by killing and devouring the brains of other demons. As her awareness grows with each kill she realises what has happened and sets about making her way home with demon Belog (Nakor). . Miranda (Child) and Nakor (Belog) find a way back to Midkemia through the Hub to Hall of Worlds. While Child has Miranda's memories and form, she lacks Miranda's human powers originally. It is Nakor who helps her gain her powers back. After the battle of E'bar, she and Nakor go back to the fifth circle to sort out the chaos caused by the Dread. Personality and abilities While she is shown to be a knowledgeable and proficient magician, her temper is her biggest weakness. She was capable of spontaneous teleportation, something that Pug had a hard time mastering. Even though Pug loved her as his wife he did not entirely trust her as she tended to keep her own council and had her own network of agents outside of the Conclave of Shadows . Category:Members of the Conclave of Shadows Category:Magicians Category:Midkemia Category:Females